<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling It Quits by Blackmoore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343216">Calling It Quits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore'>Blackmoore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians (Movies), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos appears in the bunker to talk with them that he can but won't interfere in family war's, he hasn't for millennials</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling It Quits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaos appears outside the doors of the Bunker and knocks as he enters the bunker, opening the door and entering as he closed it and went down the staircase as he spoke "Hello, everyone, I'm sure some of you know who I'am, and I'm sure some of you don't." </p><p>Crowley spoke as he looks at the God that created the universe "You're Chaos, the Greek, Roman creator of the universe." Chaos smiles as he looks at Crowley "You are smart, Crowley, it's nice to meet you, finally."</p><p>Crowley looks at him "What have you heard of me?" Chaos spoke with a tilted head "You are a businessman that made hell a corporation, Crowley." He smiles "Very amusing, and hilarious if you ask me."</p><p>Chaos looks around "I can interfere in other Pantheon's, sure, I created the universe, sure, fate can't control me like other God's, but still I respect that rule, I still go by it, that means I'm respectful to fate." he sits down in a chair and relaxes slightly </p><p>Chuck spoke "Why are you here?" Chaos looks at Chuck "I already told you." He smiles slightly as he stands up "But now that I think about it, no thanks, I rather not interfere in family war's."</p><p>He smiles as he goes up the staircase and spoke "See you all." he left the bunker and closed the door as he disappears to a bar to drink and relax alone far away from anybody he know's in Germany</p><p>Chaos remembers the first time he interfered in a Greek Family affair\war that didn't end pretty at all, all his talking did was make it worse, make it bloody not help fix it so he won't not this time around</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>